Seven
by celesti
Summary: Wrath, Greed, Pride, Lust, Sloth, Envy, and Gluttony. The kids of Bullworth are not alright.
1. Pride

_"The **seven deadly sins**, also known as the capital vices or cardinal sins, is a classification of christian ethics that has been used since early Christian times to educate and instruct Christians concerning fallen humanity's tendency to sin. In the currently recognized version, the sins are usually given as wrath, greed, sloth, pride, gluttony, lust, and envy. Each is a form of Idolatry-of-Self wherein the subjective reigns over the objective."_

**Seven **

**The kids of Bullworth are not alright**

_Pride._

Gary stood before the mirror. He brought a hand to the smooth glass, resting it upon the sleek substance and feeling the coolness go through his hands and beyond. It barbed his fingers, creating a feel of euphoria as he glanced up to meet his own deep stare. It was Halloween, and the dark suit of his uniform looked even more stunning in the bedroom lighting. It was a knockoff Nazi costume, something that he bought off ebay, but regardless, Gary was feeling the raw power that oozed from it's fabric.

Gary smiled. Who was the king of this school? He internally asked himself. _I am. _Who is gonna take down that pig Jimmy? _Me, that's who._

Yeah, it was as obvious as the swastika on his hat. Gary was more handsome, intelligent, and fitter than anyone that he knew, and he ruled the school with an iron fist . He was the supreme human being, forced to live among the average and boring. He was better than them, or any of the other retched morons that surrounded him daily. Better than the jocks, bullies, greasers, nerds, preps, and even teachers. But most importantly, he was better than Jimmy. He always would be.

Gary snickered, this would be too easy. Like taking candy from a baby.

He turned away from the mirror, kicking a few loose articles of clothing from Jimmy's floor and hopping onto his bed. Gary laid back comfortably, hands behind his head as he waited for his oblivious prey to arrive.


	2. Gluttony

_Gluttony._

She didn't have many people to call a friend. Sure, there were the few kids at school who'd interact with her from time to time, but it never amounted to much. Nothing ever amounted to anything anymore.

Nothing but her weight

Eunice was fat. She was chubby, overweight, chunky, thick, obese, and whatever word that they all could think of. It defined her, and when a person first saw Eunice, that's what came to mind. She was fat, she really was. But she had a reason.

It was lunchtime at Bullworth. One of her favorite times of the day while simultaneously being the worst.

"Hey Porky! Can you save us some or are you gonna eat it all like you always do?"

"Whale!"

"Oink! Oink!"

Eunice, mouth bulging with chocolate, shot the group of white shirted bullies a look of hurt and confusion. They only laughed loudly like wild hyenas in a pack, crowding around each other to deliver the final blow to their harmless prey. "When was the last time you could see your whole body in the mirror?"

She couldn't answer that question, because Eunice didn't really know. But behind all the torment that she experienced at Bullworth, Eunice did find one friend that wouldn't judge her or call her names.

Food.

When she got back to her dorm, Eunice raided the mini fridge that she secretly kept in her room. It was filled to the top, with everything from cupcakes to donuts and her most favorite, chocolate bars. She ate them all, stuffing them into her mouth until her stomach felt that it would burst into a million and one pieces. She ate, ate, and ate, not once giving up. And one by one, all the insults that had ever been thrown at her left her mind. All the times that she felt unwanted just disappeared with every delicious bite.

She slumped on her bed afterward, exhausted. But it was all worth it in the end. Because for once, Eunice didn't feel so bad.


	3. Wrath

_Wrath_

Too many things had happened that Friday night. The greaser's stole a few new and pristine bikes, shoplifted some liquor at a rundown convenient store, drank on the pier until sundown, spray painted their name all over town, got some eggs (or more like stole) from this bum in an alley, and egged the prep's neighborhood all in good rivalry. Johnny wanted to do more to those superficial bastards, he really did. But Bif Taylor ended up storming outta his house and threatened to call the police, and Johnny wasn't in the mood for a night in lock up.

He slammed on the accelerator to the car, it's tires screeching down the road and going way too fast than the speed limit. The car swerved to the right side, nearly missing a midnight biker with so much as a few feet. Johnny was angry, angry with himself, the night, but most of all, he was angry with Bif Taylor. Bif goddamn Taylor. He hated him with all he could muster, and that was saying a lot. Bif was lower than dirt, and he ruined Johnny's night with just the sight of him. The night that once had been filled with some much glee, now crushed. All because of that prep.

When they finally got to the building that they called home, Johnny was the first to get out. He shut his door loudly and headed to the beaten down curb, reaching into his leather jacket's pocket to grab a pack of cigarettes.

His boy's followed suit, each climbing out of the vehicle and lighting up. They all took note of his irritation, and knew exactly where it came from. Johnny had anger problems. It was common knowledge around the whole school. He was like a wolf with rabies, so quick to get mad, especially when it concerned Lola. But Peanut was the first to grow a pair and say something. Being the second in command, he figured that he could.

"Look, Johnny." Peanut blew smoke out through his mouth, "You don't gotta be so mad about seeing Bif. I mean, it ain't like the rumors are true or nothing."

Rumors, that caught Johnny's attention. He swerved to face the boy, cigarette dropping from between his fingers. "The hell you talking about? Rumors?"

"You know." Peanut glanced down at his shoes. He should of said nothing, but it was too late now. "The one's about Bif and Lola getting it on." He said it in a forced calm voice, thinking that maybe it'd rub off on Johnny. Not even close.

In only a matter of seconds, Johnny had Peanut pinned against the concrete, hand gripping his throat tightly.

"Bif fucking Taylor! What's that stupid prick doing with my girl!?" Johnny was shouting, spit flying outta his mouth. The veins in his arms bulged in rage, but Peanut could only shake his head frantically and grip the hold on his throat.

"Johnny, get offa' him!" One of the others yelled.

"Yeah, let off!"

Johnny wouldn't, he couldn't. He could let most rumors slide past his radar, but not this, anything but this. Lola was his queen, the light of his life. They were the power couple of that school, and nothing could take them down. But she was unfaithful, and he knew it. Lola, Lola, Lola, it always came back to that name at the end of the day. He loved her, he really did. But Bif? Fucking Bif? That was too far, that was way too damn far.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch!" Johnny screamed, while Peanut could only struggle beneath him.

The boy's crowded around the two, and finally were able to yank Johnny off. Peanut, still on the ground, coughed hysterically as the grip was released. The boy's turned to stare at Johnny, and he felt the eyes going into him. Johnny shook his head and spit on the concrete, he wasn't in the mood for anything right now. No small talk, no apologies, no nothing. Johnny's face felt hot in rage, and he turned away from his gang, storming into the home and not once looking back.


	4. Envy

_Envy_

They all had their cliques here. All of them. Even the nerds, they had someone to stand by with. Everyone but Petey. He was the boy who watched others, but didn't do. He was a loner, the kind that no one ever paid attention to or even remembered. The kind that sat in the background and never made a sound. He was forgettable. Petey tried to make friends, he really did. But the slightest threat of rejection was enough to put him down and leave him a stuttering mess.

So Petey sat alone in the common room on a Friday night, while everyone else was out. The jocks at their football game, the bullies were probably drinking like animals, the greaser's were causing havoc in the streets, the prep's had a house party, and the nerd's had some studying to catch up on. They all had their things to do, people to see, to meet, to talk to. Everyone but Petey.

They were all happy, weren't they? They were all content in where they were. While he sat alone, watching some stupid reality TV show all by himself. Petey was jealous, he'd admit it. Jealous of everyone who surrounded him. They all had better lives than he, they had all friends to go home to. They were the norm, and he, the outcast. Too cool to be a dork, but too dorky to ever be considered cool.

Petey had nothing, and he had nobody.

"Femme-boy!" The cocky voice announced his presence without missing a beat. Petey craned his head to get a better look at the closest person that he could ever call a friend. "Sitting alone I see. What's new about that?" Gary grinned, heading to the vending machine to grab a soda.

Petey sighed deeply, turning his head back to face the TV screen. Well, he did have Gary, but that wasn't saying much.


	5. Lust

_Lust. _

Lola just liked sex, it was the honest and bitter truth. It was a pleasure to make a boy or man moan her name, while he panted over and over again and broke a thousand little sweats. And when it was over, then he'd leave, or she'd leave first. Whichever worked for the moment of it happening. But he would always come back for more, because Lola was magic. She was the cherry on top of the girl ice cream, and she knew it.

Lola liked feeling good, and making people feel good. But despite her innocent intentions, it never was perceived that way. Everyone would talk about her, and call her the common slurs of a girl who liked sex. It was by the way she walked with curvy hips, and the sly cat eyes that would flutter coyly. Or maybe it was the way she spoke in a sultry voice, not once letting go of the tone that she chose to stand by. But Lola couldn't deny that she was ever fully without a fault. She did adore the attention from boys, no matter how selfish it seemed. She liked the raw hormonal urges that would take over inside of them as they argued in her name. Argued for a place in her heart. But she never held a place for any of them, except maybe Johnny.

Poor Johnny. She had pity for him, somewhere in the back of her mind. Lola did feel guilt. Guilt for the lies, and the backstabbing. Guilt for the cheating and confusion. Guilt for it all. But she couldn't think about him. She couldn't. There were other things to do. There were much more important things.

"Oh Chad, you sure know how to pick the best places for a date." She commented flirtatiously between glossed lips, bringing a hand to the boy's shoulder and softly shoving him to the brick of the alley way's walls. It definitely wasn't the most romantic area in the world, but she could work with it. Lola brought a hand to his belt and gave it a little tug, making sure to glance up and throw him a wink.

Chad moved his hand to rest on her hip and sighed, "I'm sorry. I know it isn't very sanitary here-"

"Shh.." Lola cooed, bringing a finger to her lips. "It's risky, and I like risk." She moved her hand to rest on the crotch of his pants. Chad let out the smallest gasp, although she still caught it with her ears. She always heard things like that.

Lola smiled coyly and began unbuckling his belt.

_A/N: Okay does anybody have any idea what student would be sloth(laziness)? I'm having trouble with that one. _


	6. Sloth

_Sloth._

Hal was a problem child, always been. But it wasn't just the problems of being rowdy that faced him, it was everything. He had no girl, he was failing school, and he hadn't a clue on what he was going to do when he finally was graduated from Bullworth. Or kicked out, whichever worked. But the real problem with Hal was that he was lazy. Lazy as any one boy could possibly get.

The boys went out, all of them. They had things to do, girls to mess around with. But not Hal. He lay on a old couch, all decrepit and riddling with holes and stains. It was raining out, as signaled by the slight pattering noise overhead. Hal hadn't showered in a few days, not that it mattered. Hell, he hadn't changed clothes in a few days. Not that it mattered. But he had eaten. Oh, Hal never forgot to eat. All the delicious goodies were already raided from his cheap fridge and resting inside his bulging stomach. Just like they always did.

Hal could get up, go out with the boys for a day of fun. He could pick up a nice girl who was around his girth and bring her home. There were a few for his choosing, like Eunice and Edna. Although he'd rather take cute little Eunice over that old witch. He could do all these things, and make it back just before dinner. But the couch felt so nice, and Hal didn't really feel like getting up.

It was a large nest of self-pity and laziness, that's where Hal always found himself.

A knock came on the door. "Pizza's here!" A muffled male voice called.

Hal groaned, rolling onto his side. He forgot that he ordered a pizza. "Just leave it on the doorstep!"

There was silence for a moment, "You sure?" The voice sounded confused, like it was the craziest thing he'd heard all day.

Hal nodded to no one, "Yeah.."

He turned onto his back, letting out a small sigh. Someone would come home and bring it in for him and tomorrow he'd get up.

Yeah, tomorrow he would.

_A/N: Special thanks to Guest reviewer for giving me the sloth idea for Hal. I appreciate it! _


	7. Greed

_Greed._

When Jimmy had first gone to Bullworth, he just wanted to be left alone. But life there was never that simple. With the raging cliques and hormonal teens running around, it never could be. You were either a loser or a winner. Gary had said it himself, it's sink or swim, my friend. And Jimmy wasn't gonna let himself drown into the abyss without a trace.

So he started small, encouraging the nerds to be on his side, and among a few others. But it was never good enough for Jimmy, who wanted the respect that he deserved. He thirsted for more. So then, one by one, he took down all the cliques at Bullworth: The stubborn Preps, wild Jocks, Bullies, and even the Greasers.

He beat them into submission, and he showed them who was the boss. But it was never enough.

Even as he stood proudly in Mr Crabblesnitch's office, a bruise on his cheek and a slant in his step, it didn't feel right. Even as Gary Smith, the sociopath who almost bested him in his own game, groaned on the floor in pain and turmoil, Jimmy still didn't feel accomplished.

He was the most popular person in school, with all the groups joined together to worship and laugh at his jokes. He took down the social class of Bullworth with his bare teeth and hands, and stitched the pieces back together in a way that he liked. The ladies loved him, the boys wanted to be him. He had stunning grades in all classes. He was dating Zoe Taylor, one of the most kick-ass girls that the worlds ever seen. Yet, something was wrong.

As his fellow classmates greet him in the hallway, he wasn't not satisfied with it. He wanted more; he wanted them to shout his name in glee. To thank him for saving the school. When he looked at himself in the mirror, a frown is planted onto his lips. He could be taller, he could be fitter, and he could be better. He could be.

His good friend, Petey, could be less of a wimp. He could stand up for himself and he could show some more appreciation. He could do that. Zoe could get a real job and earn some money, and she could learn to lighten up more. His life could be better, everything could be better. But Jimmy just wanted more, more, more, more, and more.

And nothing could stop him if he wanted to. He changed the school and everyone else in it before, and he could do it again.

Afterall, it's sink or swim.

_A/N: I honestly think this one's kinda OOC for Jimmy but I guess think of it as a darker ending to Bully. _


End file.
